The Crash
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Jade invites Tori on a helicopter ride and she gets more then she bargained for. Tossed together in a life threatening situation, how will they react? No flames.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to And Your Point for beta-ing. Let's dedicate the story/chapter/however much is wanted to the wonderful beta :D.

Chapter 1  
>Tori POV<p>

Saturday is the day where you get to relax right? Well not for me. Even though Trina left earlier this morning to go to an audition, with my parents for supervision, I get woken up early. I enjoy sleeping in on the weekends, yet I rarely get to! Why am I waking up you ask? A crazy person ringing my doorbell.

Stomping down the stairs I shouted down "I'm coming!" After which I yanked open the door and, surprisingly, there was a crazy person standing at my door. "Jade?"

"Vega." She smirked. "Nice tank top. Totally can't see your stomach." She said sarcastically as she pushed past me. What is it with people and the not waiting for invites? Even the Craigslist Killer waited for an invite… too soon?

Rolling my eyes, I shut the door, "It shrunk in the wash!"

"Did your shorts shrink into booty shorts too?" She asked, still smirking.

"I-well-I wasn't expecting anyone! What do you even want?"

Jade grimaced. "I can't believe I'm asking you this but do you want to go on a helicopter ride with me?"

"Why so you can throw me out?" I totally think she would. However, if it got me close to her, I might let her. Am into Jade? Yes. Am I gay? Well not exactly, I go both ways. Didn't expect that did you? Tori Vega into girls. No one knows and I'm in no hurry to tell anyone.

Jade half glared at me. "Look Beck and I reserved a ride for today and now he can't go."

"So why me?" I crossed my arms. Jade usually has ulterior motives to these. Why do I like her again?

"Cat's babysitting, I don't want to go with the nerd and his doll, and Andre's grandmother is going nuts as usual. It's either you or Sinjin and I personally don't want to be alone with that weirdo."

"He's not that bad." Sinjin is weird, but he's not- "Okay he is."

"Exactly. Look do you want to go or not?"

"Where's the helicopter flying?" I asked, still hesitant.

"The pilot is just going to fly us around the ocean and some other good views."

"Alright. I'll go. When is it?" I caved. If she has a plan, I don't care, I've never been in a helicopter before and I want too.

"Twelve."

"Well, I've two hours to get ready then. You can hang out here, watch TV or something."

"What joy." She muttered, sarcastically dropping onto my couch.

I couldn't help but eye her when she turned the TV on. Jade was wearing a very dark purple shirt, black jeans and black fingerless gloves. Her black hair, I don't know why she dyed it if she did, was currently hanging in front of her face. I felt her eyes on me and I rushed upstairs.

I took half an hour to get ready. I'd decided to wear a light blue shirt and normal blue jeans. I also decided to wear a necklace and two rings. Nothing fancy. I walked downstairs and Jade was laying on the couch, but she sat up when she heard me coming.

"About time." Jade said impatiently. She turned the TV off and walked to the door. "We're taking my car." I grabbed my cell phone and Pearpod before following her.

We're right on time. We get in a helicopter, a blue and white one, and our pilot is a guy named Roger Cohen. He's a blue-eyed blonde and is pretty good looking. Why does Roger Cohen sound so familiar to me…

The ride wasn't bad actually, at first. Roger took us over the city, then to the ocean. The people on the beach looked really small, it was pretty awesome. If you've never seen the ocean, or city for that matter from the sky, you should. It's an amazing view.

About an hour into the flight, I turned to Jade, who was looking out the window. "Jade."  
>She turned her green eyes toward me and I almost got lost in them.<p>

"What Vega?"

"Look, I know you don't like me, but you have to admit, this isn't bad. I know you only invited me because I'm the only one who wasn't busy, but I feel like I owe you. After this, how about I buy you lunch." I don't know if it's my natural niceness or the crush that made me say that.  
>Jade couldn't keep the shocked expression from forming on her face.<p>

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Wha-what? I-no! I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

"Calm down Sensitive Sally. I was kidding. I won't turn down free food." Jade said.

"Okay then." I turned back to look out the window, but felt her eyes on me.

"Is Tori Vega hiding something?" I heard the smirk in her voice.

"Of course not." I say defensively.

"Seems like it to me. You've been acting kind of off today. Did you finally do something bad? What'd you do, enter in the exit at target?"

"Jade drop it ok? I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not like that"

"So it's that bad?"

"I said drop it West!" I snapped, turning to her. She opened her mouth to speak but never got the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm glad people like this story, but if you want the next chapter you need to do more then alert the story. I want reviews. Lemme know how much u like it.

Chapter 2  
>Jade POV<br>Wow. Tori Vega snapping at me. She must have a big secret and she's very touchy about it. Or it's something small but she's overreacting to it. Usually I'd be aggravated at the snapping at me, but this is Tori: the goody two-shoes. Ms. Perfect. Plus she's one of the only people that aren't afraid of me. Much anyway. And I'm used to it from her. It's fun to work her up.  
>I opened my mouth to reply but the copter suddenly rocked violently and my world went dark.<p>

I woke up coughing up water, right into Tori's face.

"Oh my god Jade! I thought you were gone!" she hugged me, sounding on the verge of tears. Wait tears? Why would she cry over me? And what does she mean gone?

"Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" I pushed her off. Her shirt was damp. Wait what? I looked around and I couldn't help but gasp. We were on a life raft, in the middle of the ocean, the helicopter no where in sight. Or the pilot. My hair and clothes were soaked. "What happened?"

"I don't know! While we were talking, I guess Roger got distracted and we flew over the ocean, rather then the beach. Then I guess something went wrong because it shook and you hit your head on the window. You blacked out, not that you didn't already assume that. While the chopper was sinking he gave me the raft and told me to go, so I did. I inflated it before I got in it, then I remembered you. So I emptied my pockets then went and got you. You didn't have a pulse so I have to give you mouth-to-mouth."

"So where's the pilot?" I ask, ignoring the mouth-to-mouth statement. I don't know why I asked that. I already knew the answer in my gut.

"He... his belt was stuck. He went down with it." The half Latina hung her head.

"Well where's your phone? Call 911!" I told her, starting to panic.

"No signal. I'd say we could paddle to shore but I don't know which way is land."  
>We were stranded in the middle of the ocean with no way home. Unless… "Wait my phone!" I pulled it out of my pocket, but it wouldn't turn on. It was drenched. "Dammit."<p>

"Well… there's food and water. Not much but enough for a few days I'd guess."

I sighed. As shocking as it is, I want to stay positive about this. I don't want to think about us dying out here. "You risked yourself to save me?" I looked up at her. She nodded so I asked, "Why? I'm always such a bitch to you."

"I couldn't let you drown. You're not all bad… I think. Besides, Beck would kill me if I let you die." I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood, but I doubt that's possible. Plus the joke didn't help anyway.

"He wouldn't care." I muttered.

"What're you talking about? Of course he'd care." Tori said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, yeah he'd care, but…look, I lied. Beck wasn't busy we just broke up and he told me to take the chopper ride because I paid for more of it." Tori got quiet really quick. "But thanks. For saving me. You didn't have to. Still not really sure why you didn't let me drown."

"Because I'm a good person?" She gave me a grin and I rolled my eyes. "You might have a concussion. You okay?" She asks changing the subject.

"As okay as possible in this." I say meaning the raft. It's not big, but there's room for the both of us, sort of. We were close, but I could stretch my legs out without touching her. I guess it had an automatic inflate thing. Like the one in that Indiana Jones movie. Hope a shark doesn't decide to get nosey.

I opened the supply kit she brought. It had a first aid kit, what looked like a blanket at the bottom, some MRE's (Meal Ready-to Eat), a flare gun with some extra flares, duck tape (wait duck tape!), a compass, a Swiss army knife, and water (I had to open the container to find out).

"Did you know there's a flare gun in here?" I looked up at Tori, a little agitated.

"Well yeah, but no one can see them in the day, or it's harder I think. I don't know! But we're drifting and by the time they get here we'll probably be miles away!"

"But we need to get out of here Vega! I don't want to die out here you know!" My breathing had quickened. I'm really not fond of hyperventilating, but I am very close to scrapping that dislike right now.

"Jade, calm down. We'll be fine, just breath slow. I don't know if you're close to having a panic attack but let's not find out okay? Breath slow." She took slow, deep breaths and I mimicked her.

When my breathing had stabilized she smiled. "There you go."

"Why are you so calm?" I asked. It was a little intimidating. I'm the stronger and tougher  
>one, yet I'm the one freaking out like a little girl.<p>

Tori shrugged. "Shock hasn't hit me yet I guess."

I rubbed my temple and sighed.

"We'll hit land by tonight. Promise." Tori said.

I rolled my eyes. "You can't know that."

"I have faith." She said simply.

"Faith alone won't get you far." I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tori POV

After a few hours that seemed like forever, I was sweating. The sun was torturing me! What'd I do to deserve this?

Jade and I managed to ration the food and water to last a few days. Hopefully we wouldn't need much of it. Right now we were huddled somewhat close together. We're listening to my Pearpod to keep Jade as calm as possible. The battery is fully charged so we should be able to use it for awhile.

"When do you think they'll notice we're gone?" I asked Jade.

Jade shrugged. "My parents won't notice. Dad's always busy with work and my mom just doesn't care what I do. If she notices I'm gone she'll assume I'm at a friends place. What about yours?" She looked over at me.

"Well, I didn't leave a note or anything so if I'm not home by tonight my parents should call my friends. Beck will know the helicopter place and they'll figure it out. Hopefully." I muttered the last part quietly.

"And if they don't?"

"They will." I told her, my voice lacking confidence.

Jade glared at me. "God, you and your optimism! It's annoying! Vega, we aren't near land, we're miles away!" She snapped as her eyes met mine. "We're going to die!" She said, making a point of each word.

"Why are you so pessimistic?" I exclaimed.

"Because I know you don't get what you want by hoping!" She snapped again, pulling the ear bud out of her ear and tossing it down. I put the Pearpod away and looked at her.

"Without hope we don't have anything else! What're we supposed to do? Scream and yell for help?"

"That'd be better than sitting here doing nothing!" I think I saw a hint of fear in Jade's eyes, which was enough to scare me. She must have noticed because she, turned her back to me. "Look I'm sorry. This is my fault." 

My mouth fell open. "Jade West are you going soft?"

"No!" She answered quickly. "I just feel all guilty taking you to your death."

I groaned. "Stop it Jade. We aren't dying."

"Yet."

"You're really worried aren't you?" I asked. Jade didn't answer me. She pulled my phone out of the supply kit, where it was for safe keeping, then checked the signal. She sighed, turned it off, and put it back.

That's when my shock decided to kick in. I burst into tears.

I was crying for many reasons, I think. Mostly because of the mess I'm in and the things I won't be able to do if I don't make it back home. I'm seventeen, I haven't done much of anything yet! I still wanted to get over my fear of roller coasters…

I felt Jade shift. "Tori…" Her voice was soft, thinking she'd upset me worse. I think that's the only time she's ever called me Tori. It sounds nice coming from her. "Tori, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just scared and worried that's all."

I shook my head and tried to talk to her, to tell her it wasn't her, but I couldn't get the words to form. My throat was closed and all I could do was sniffle and sob. I'm such a baby aren't I?

I felt her move closer to me. "Look, we'll get through it. You were the strong one before but now it's my turn."

I buried my head in her shoulder and surprisingly, she didn't push me away, but she didn't touch me either. She started talking though. "I know I'm not acting like the normal Jade, but it's only because I'm scared… and if you ever tell anyone I admitted to that, I'll break every one of your fingers." That got a smile out of me. "The whole thing with Beck has me off my game too." 

I took a deep breath and looked for my voice, "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened with you and Beck? I-I don't mean to pry, I just want to get my mind off this for awhile."

Jade bit her lip thoughtfully. "I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you but you have to tell me you're secret."

I nodded. "Fair enough." We'll probably die out here anyway so she won't be able to tell anyone. Well so much for being optimistic. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"He told me things had changed." She said. She licked her lips then continued, "That we weren't right for each other anymore. Honestly I expected him to be dumping me to go after you, but since you two are obviously not together, I don't think that's the case anymore."

I sat upright and rubbed her shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry."

"Me too, but honestly it hadn't felt right with him for awhile…"

I grinned. "I meant for me breaking into tears."

"Oh, I knew that." She said, trying to fool me.

"Sure you did West."

Jade looked at me. "Well it's your turn. What's your secret?"

"Well… I kind of like girls." I said. It's not hard to say, but hard to predict her reaction.

"You're lesbian?" Jade didn't bother hiding the shock in her voice or face.

I shook my head. "Not exactly. I'm bi."

"Oh. But that's not that bad though." She said.

"Well, last time I told my friend, who I was crushing on at the time, she told me off. She went on the whole Christian rant about how it's immoral and all."

"So, you're crushing on someone now right? That's why you've been so defensive lately?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"May I ask who?" Jade looked at me. She asked whether she had my permission to know or not. Why's she being so nice?

"I'd rather not talk about that at this moment." I told her.

She nodded. "Understandable. But I will find out."

"So you really don't care that I like girls?" I tried to change the subject. Somewhat anyway.

"Honestly I don't. But I don't know why you care what I think. I'm a total bitch to you anyways. You should hate me."

"Well I don't Jade. Call me crazy but I don't. I _really_ don't." I said, mumbling the last part. She didn't seem to hear, so hopefully she didn't catch on to my crush.

Jade smiled. "Well, you're crazy all right."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm glad you like the fic. For my first Jori it's going pretty well so far, knock on wood. The story has ten chapters, I think I've mentioned before but yes the whole story is complete. I'm just trying to make you wait for the rest. I _have_ thought of an idea for a sequel, but I don't know if I'll actually do the sequel (mosty because of all my other fics) Enough of me rambling, on to the chapter!

Chapter 4

Jade POV

Eventually Tori fell asleep. The sun had gone down and it wasn't easy to see her. When I called her name and she didn't answer, I admit I got little worried. Sure she's a goody goody and all, but overall, she wasn't that bad to be around. And she put up with me. I shined her cell phone on her and saw she was asleep. The phone still had no signal.

After Tori woke up we got hungry and decided to split one of the MRE's. It wasn't that bad. We only had a few sips of water each so we didn't use too much. I could've used more really.

I'm still a little in shock honestly. Tori Vega is into girls and she's crushing on me. Well I think that's what she meant anyway. Yeah, I heard her, but I didn't want to call her out on it. That's not a good conversation for now. How do I respond to this you ask? Well, since we're in a life or death situation, I don't think it'd be a good idea to try anything. Plus Tori and I are complete opposites. She's a goodie goodie and I'm a trouble maker. I doubt it'd work. Besides, as far as I know, I'm not bi. Though Tori _is_ cute…wait what? Okay time for bed.

"Jade! Jade wake up!" Tori's excited voice interrupted my dream, which I will keep the details of to myself.

"Are we being rescued?" I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"In a way." Was she being sly or sarcastic? I couldn't tell.

I looked up at her then figured out what she meant. The raft had hit land and we were stuck on sand. I scrambled off the raft and kissed the sand. "Oh no more rocking!"

Tori chuckled behind me and I glared at her. She smiled innocently, then grabbed the supply kit from the raft. "Should we use a flare now?"

3rd Person POV

Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie sat in a booth at the local taco place. They'd gotten their drinks and were waiting impatiently on the food. It was twelve p.m. and lunch rush had just kicked in.

"I like rainbows!" Cat said, in her usual random way.

Beck turned to look at her. "Where'd that come from? We were complaining about the long wait."

"I know, but I want to talk about something happy."

"Well I want a pony!" Rex said from Robbie's lap.

"Why do you want a pony?" Robbie asked.

"To trample you with! It might make you good looking, but don't get your hopes up."

Andre, meanwhile, dialed Tori's cell number again. Hearing her voice mail, he shut the phone.

"Answering machine again?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. Anyone know where she is?" Andre looked around.

"Haven't seen her since Friday." Robbie said, still wondering why Rex wanted to trample him with a pony.

Cat played with her hair, "I went over yesterday and she wasn't home."

"I haven't seen Jade either come to think of it." Andre rubbed his chin, then looked over at Beck.

"Jade and I broke up." Beck sipped his soda awkwardly.

"Is that why she asked me to go on a helicopter ride with her?" Andre asked, thinking they'd get back together, like they usually do.

"Oh she asked me too! But I had to baby-sit my brother." Cat said.

"Maybe she took Tori." Robbie suggested.

"Yeah to push her out!" Rex said. "Push her out and grin watching her go splat!"

"What's wrong with you?" Robbie asked him.

"To much caffeine. Get me decaf next time."

"Beck do you know where the place is?" Andre asked.

"Yeah. It's Wayne's Air Rides. It's not to far from here."

"Let's go check with them after we eat. I'll call Tori's parents."

Jade POV

"Let's shoot one off and save the rest just in case." Tori said.

"Maybe we should go inland first." I suggested. "We might find people."

"What if a boat comes by? Or a plane? They won't see us in the trees!" Tori argued.

"If there's a town we don't need a rescue!" I shouted.

"If there's no town we can get lost!" Tori put her hands on her hips.

"Look, we walk for an hour and if we don't find anything we come back."

She sighed. "Fine." She glared at me slightly.

"We can look for food and water while we look for a town." Maybe that'll get her on my good side again. Her brown eyes met mine. I couldn't read her emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N You're lucky. I'm in a very good mood today, probably because I went to the lake yesterday and FINALLY got all the frigging water out of my ears! So you get a double post. Don't say I never did nothing for ya! Even if i don't know you...xD

Chapter 5

Tori POV

As if you didn't already know, there wasn't a town. Just trees, trees, and oh look over there! It's another tree! All sarcasm aside, it would've been a nice place, you know if we weren't stranded. Luckily however, we found a river and the trees had lots of fruits and berries. Basically we'll be okay on supplies. Hopefully they it won't be needed though.

Jade sat in the sand and stared towards the surf. She didn't want to be here, no one would obviously, but it's worse because I'm with her and we don't get along. She's not really a big Tori fan. Pretty sure it's bad when your crush can't stand you.

"Should we build a shelter?" I asked awkwardly.

"Do you know how to?" Her voice was hard.

"Well no, But I've seen survival shows. You use a vine to connect bamboo or tree limbs."

She scoffed. "Why don't you get the blanket from the supplies, hold it up with tree limbs and put big rocks on top so it doesn't blow anyway."

"We need those to keep warm at night." I said.

"I'd rather be safe then warm." She muttered.

"Ugh, I can't deal with you!" I kicked off my shoes, pulles my socks off, then started walking down the beach. Do we have to argue about everything?

"Where are you going?" Jade called after me. I didn't answer her.

I walked down the beach, enough into the surf so each wave would crash against my ankles. It was nice. I hadn't been to the beach since we were stuck in Beck's RV and that was months ago. It'd be better if I could go home though.

Jade didn't follow me, big shock right? I wasn't far from her anyway. Just like ten to fifteen minutes away. I think that's how long I've been walking anyway.

My mind kept wondering if my friends were worried, or if they even noticed I was missing yet. If my family was home freaking out. Maybe Trina's worried… or happy I'm gone. No, I know she cares in that twisted way of hers.

My stomach growled and I looked around the woods. There was a bush with berries so I walked over and picked a few. I thought "Can't hurt right?" and then ate them. That was when that I noticed it. There was a plane that I guessed had crashed a while ago not far into the woods. It had a few vines growing around the outside and looked slightly rusted. It was one of those passenger planes, you know the ones at the airports.

"Well now we don't need to build a shelter." I said to myself. "That is unless there's a snake in it. Oh I hope there's no spiders in there. I really hate spiders."

Cautiously I looked into the door. The seats were intact and the inside looked clean of vines, animals, and spiders. Awesome, I have to tell Jade! I quickly took off back the way I came.

"Jade!" I managed to call, my breathing heavy. I put my hands on my knees, having run all the way back.

The green eyed demon came out of the woods. "Where have you been? I was starting to get worried! You okay?" She added at my breathing. Guess she didn't want to be totally alone.

"I found shelter." I said between breaths.

"Really? Where?"

I picked up the supply kit, grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her along with me.

3rd Person POV

"The helicopter you're friends were on hasn't returned." The lady behind the desk told the gang.

"So, they're dead?" Cat shrieked, tears in her eyes. Jade might've been mean to the redhead, but she considered Jade a friend.

"Calm down Little Red." Andre wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "They're just missing, not dead." He smiled confidently at her, but his voice betrayed him. At least if they were dead, you wouldn't have to worry if they were out there suffering. However neither idea was really that comforting.

"Can you find them?" Beck asked.

"No, we can give the Coast Guard the last recorded co-ordinates and they'll search for them."

Andre sighed as Robbie said, "We should go to Tori's. Her family needs to know what's going on."

"What? You come over here to tell me my little sister is missing!" Trina yelled. Her parents were both at work and she'd been enjoying the house. That is until Tori's friends showed up. It's not that Trina didn't like them, well okay that is it. They never talked to her and she couldn't understand why. She thought they were pranking her.

"Yeah." Andre said quietly.

"You really think I'm falling for that? You expect me to believe Tori left with Jade, who hates her, to fly with her?"

"Trina it's not a joke." Robbie said.

"Yeah, don't you see the sad expressions?" Rex mumbled.

"They're actors and you're a puppet!" Trina snatched Rex from Robbie and threw him. Rex screamed until he bounced onto the grass. Robbie hurried to get him.

Trina glared at the other three. "Look, this isn't a nice prank, especially since I didn't get the part or a stinking call back. Wherever Tori's hiding, tell her it's not funny!" The eldest Vega slammed the door in their faces.

"I think she took that well." Beck said sarcastically, rubbing his temples.

"She cares about Tori, right?" Cat looked up at the guys.

"Of course she does. She's just in a world that revolves around her." Beck told her.

"Should we try Jade's parents?" Robbie asked as he walked up to them, brushing dirt off Rex.

"It can't go any worse than it did here." Andre said.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This chapter, or the next one I'm not sure which, is among my top 3 favorites. I'd really like feedback on how you think it is. Like good, bad, what was ur favorite line or scene.

Chapter 6

Jade POV

This is it? An old airplane that's probably got a few insects in it. Not that I'm scared of bugs, I'd just rather not die by getting poisoned. I'd rather not die at all actually.

"Did you think that there might be snakes or something in there?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

"I checked before I got you. There isn't any kind of animal inside."

"Okay," I caved.

"Tori did good right?" Tori looked at me and smiled.

"Sure." I said in monotone.

"Now with a little more enthusiasm." She said.

"Hm, nah."

Tori rolled her eyes and stepped onto the plane. She grabbed the side of the door and leaned heavily against it.

"Tori?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay. Just got dizzy."

I lead her to a seat and helped her sit down. "Rest for a few minutes Tori."

She looked up at me, "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"You're not a bad person, you don't deserve to be here."

"Neither do you." She said honestly.

"Please, I deserve it. I'm horrible to people, you're always nice and it isn't even hard for you." I sat across from her.

"I don't have to try? You know absolutely nothing about me." She snapped, shocking me.

"I don't? Enlighten me then." I crossed my arms.

"It's not my choice, being good. I have to. Trina's the selfish, spoiled sister so I have to make up for it. I can't make mistakes. That's for her to do. I'd _love_ to sneak out after dark or play pranks on everyone or do anything I'm not supposed to do but I can't let my parents down."

I honestly didn't see that coming. I thought she was nice and all because that's who she wanted to be.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I know you didn't."

Suddenly she jumped up and ran out. At first i thought she was just upset, then I heard her throwing up. I went to check on her and she was hunched over in the bushes. I touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"Tori are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, dropping onto her butt.

"Okay, c'mon." I pulled her to her feet, draped her arm around my shoulder and helped her inside.

"Jade, what're you doing?" Tori asked, looking at me.

"One minute you were fine, the next you're puking your guts out. Something's wrong and you need rest." I helped her into a seat. "Just relax. If you need something tell me."

Tori looked at me, her brown eyes suspicious, "Why are you-"

I put my hand over her lips. "You went out of your way to save me Tori. The least I can do is take care of you. Besides, who am I to let a cutie like you get sick." her eyes went wide and I felt my cheeks flush. "Um I'm-I'm going to go...dig a latrine or something" I stammered before rushing out.

Eventually I found myself sitting near the river, feet dangling in the water. Why did I call Tori a cutie? Sure Tori's good looking but I've never thought about it, well except that day in my head but that...I mean it was...dammit I'm crushing on Tori Vega. I'm sure it's just the fact we could die here. Yeah that's it. It'll pass.

I stuck my shoes back on and walked to the plane.

The next day Tori got worse. She had a fever, she was throwing up, and she was weak. She wouldn't keep anything down and I wasn't going to tell or show her that I was worried. Why did I even care if she was sick! I used to find her pain hilarious. What the hell is wrong with me?

I'd given her medicine from the first aid kit that was supposed to bring her fever down, but it didn't help much. I'd snapped off one of the seats and used it as a makeshift bed for her. Tori couldn't understand why I was being nice to her. Honestly I didn't either, heck I still don't.

I put my hand on her forehead and felt heat. The pills obviously weren't helping.

"Tori what all did you eat?" I asked, sitting Indian style beside her.

"A banana...those M.R.E's...some wild berries." Tori said quietly.

"Tori! Don't you know you not to eat berries you find?"

"I was hungry..."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Well at least now I know what's wrong, hopefully the first aid kit has something that'll help.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'm updating now because I'm a little down and I need positive reviews! I think you guys will like this chapter too.

Chapter 7

Jade POV

"Tori. Tori!" I shook her shoulder hard.

She opened her eyes and glared at me, "What?"

"I found a book in the first aid that has poisonous berries in it, but you've got to tell me what it looked like."

"I-I don't remember." She said. "It was near the plane."

"Ok. Then I'll try to find it." I got up to leave, but she grabbed my wrist. Her grip wasn't strong, but I sat back down.

"Jade wait. I need to tell you something. In case I don't make it."

For some reason the thought of Tori not making it got me very upset. My stomach twisted in a knot and I shook my head. "Don't say that Tori! You'll make it. You're not going to die." I pulled my hand away and hurried out of the plane, but I still heard what she said.

"But I need to tell you I love you."

I want to say I heard her wrong, but I know I didn't. I'm sure she's just delusional. Even if it wasn't a symptom. Dammit Tori Vega loves me. Now it'll be all awkward because I'll have to turn her down. But I don't exactly want to tell her no... shit!

After smacking my head against a tree trunk for a while, I started looking for the berry.

3rd Person POV

Andre sipped his lemonade while Beck was staring at his own.

"Dude what're you doing?" Andre asked him.

"It's pink lemonade." Beck replied.

"So?"

"Tori made it before we watched the wood."

They'd told Tori's parents and were sitting in the Vega's living room. With Trina's constant "It's a prank" accusation, the gang had the Vega's call the chopper place, who informed them Tori had been on the helicopter that went down. A frantic Mr. Vega called the Coast Guard, Trina ran up to her room in tears, and Mrs. Vega attempted to stay calm. It didn't work. After a moment of running around panicking, she did calm down though. She made lemonade for the gang. Robbie, however, had to leave thanks to relatives with no computer skills.

"She'll be fine."

"What about Jade?" Cat asked.

"Jade's tough." Beck said. "Both she and Tori will be fine."

Mr. Vega walked in. "The Coast Guard is starting the search in an hour."

"Can we come?" Andre asked.

"I don't think so Andre. Sorry."

"It's cool. I understand. Just find them soon."

Jade POV

After a half hour I found the culprit. Thankfully all that's needed is a antibiotics, not all at once. It'd be a day or so before she was healthy again. I grabbed a bottle of water then walked into the plane.

Tori immediately sat up. "Jade I-"

I cut her off. "Later. First your cure. This pill should fight the berry." I handed it to her. She looked like she wanted to argue, but ate it anyway. After sipping the water she handed it back to me.

"There you go." I cooed. "Now hopefully you can keep something down."

"Thanks." She said, quietly. "Is delusion one of the symptoms?" I shook my head and she sighed, laying back down. "I know you heard me."

"Yeah..."I sat the water beside her.

"I don't expect it back. Just thought you should know."

"Tori...Ok look." She looked up at me. I chewed my tongue, wondering if I should let it out. I don't want her thinking Jade's gone soft. My brain said shut up, but my mouth opened. "I admit it. Through all this I've...somehow started getting feelings for you."

Tori's eyes went wide. "R-really?"

I nodded. "Really. I just don't...I don't know if it's the fact that we could die here or if its genuine." Her face fell. "I wouldn't want to get back to town and one of us gets hurt."

"But Jade I've loved you for awhile now." Tori said. She turned her head and coughed.

"Maybe we should do this later." I started.

"No. Now." She said, determination in her eyes. No use arguing with her.

"Okay, okay."I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You were happy with Beck. I didn't think it'd be fair to either of you. Besides you were happy, that's all I want."

That was sweet, sacrificing your own happiness for theirs. Ugh why's she making this so hard.

"Oh...I..." I honestly didn't know what to say. I like her, at least I think I do, but not here. And it _is_ happening kind of fast. Maybe I've always liked her and didn't realize...it's a theory.

"Oh, Jade what happened?" Tori didn't hide the worry in her voice.

I didn't bother to hide the confusion in mine. "What're you talking about?"

"This." She lightly touched my hand and I saw what she meant. There was a long scratch on my hand, from my thumb to the start of my wrist. I had no clue where it came from and I should have been worried about that. My mind was thinking different thoughts though.

Yes, Tori's touched me before, but this was different. Her fingertip was tracing the thankfully scabbed cut while the rest of fingers were stroking my palm. It was sending shivers through me. Just the touch of her skin against mine was making my heart flutter. Even Beck couldn't do this to me.

"I-I-I don't know." I stammered.

Tori looked at me curiously, coughed into her elbow, and then continued her finger motions. "I think you should clean it."

I wasn't too keen on the idea of her stopping. "But it's not bleeding."

"Here I wouldn't risk it. I can't play with your hand if it's injured." She grinned at me.

"I have another hand." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I guess so. You need to rest anyway." I covered.

"I don't want to rest." She pouted.

"It's not a suggestion. You're resting" I said

"Fine." She sighed and moved her hand from mine. I'm not sure but I might have whimpered when her hand left mine. I quickly got up and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tori POV

Two days after Jade gave me the right pill I was better. My fever had cleared and I could keep food down. Since Jade had been taking care of me, I had her stay at the plane while I got some fruit: no berries though. I stayed away from them.

I'm sure you're wondering if she's into me for real, or not. Well I have a plan. When I played with her hand she felt things. Come on, I was sick, not blind and dumb. So I'm going to make her feel that way every chance I get. Not much I can do here though.

I walked into the plane, fruit in hand. "I'm back." I dropped the food into a seat. Jade watched me from a window seat. That's when I noticed the red line on her palm.

"Jade, what happened?"

"Um... I was poking around the plane and the metal cut me." She said.

I got the first aid kit and sat beside her. The cut wasn't too deep luckily, so all I needed to do was clean it.

I took her hand and started cleaning it. "Why didn't you clean it?" I asked.

"You ever tried-" Jade sucked in a breath "To clean a wound with one hand?"

"No."

"Well it's very hard."

I pushed a band-aid onto the cut. "To bad we don't have any Dora the Explorer band-aids." Jade glared at me.

"Funny."

"I know." I grinned, my finger lightly stroking her palm. I felt her shiver under my touch. Slowly I moved my hand up hers until I could lock our fingers. After a moment she intertwined her fingers with mine. I believe my plan is working so far.

"I never got to properly say thank you. You know for nursing me back to health." I said softly.

Jade shook her head. "You don't need to."

"Well I want too." Before she could reply I crashed my lips to hers. I was trying to keep it slow, but her taste numbed my communication with my brain. She hesitated but responded after a moment. I was in heaven; until she jerked back.

"Jade, why'd you do that? You know you liked it." I panted, just noticing my breathing was hard.

"It's not that. I hear a plane."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tori POV

Jade and I rushed outside. Scanning the sky I saw it. The plane wasn't from the Coast Guard, it was from the airport.

"Where's the flare?" Jade asked.

"I-it's in the plane." She took off towards the downed plane.

I kept my eyes on the other plane but I didn't think it'd stop to pick us up. There's no place to land and it can't hover.

Jade ran up, pointed the gun straight up and fired. The plane saw it, no doubt about it. It went off directly ahead of the plane, but didn't put the plane in danger. Like the flare was a little off to the left.

I wasn't surprised that it flew by. Jade on the other hand...

When it flew over us the green eyed girl dropped to her knees. I knelt beside her and she looked up at me, hiding her eyes behind her hair. "They ignored us."

"Jade no they-"

She cut me off, "There's no way they didn't see it. It was directly in front of them!"

"I know baby, but think about it. It's a passenger plane. They couldn't stop. The pilot will radio the Coast Guard." That was a half lie, I didn't _know_ they would, but they should.

I softly pushed her hair off her face and cupped her cheeks gently.

"How do you know?" She looked in my eyes.

"I just know." I stroked her cheek, surprised she didn't catch the baby comment.

"There's no way you can know that." Jade pressed her cheek against my hand. However, it must have been a subconscious thing, when she realized she was doing it she pulled away from my hands.

"Well I do." I crossed my arms.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

"Look all planes have radios, I'm sure he'll-"

Jade jumped up. "We're so stupid!"

"What?"

"We never checked the cockpit for a radio!"

My eyes went wide. "Oh my God."

Jade ran to the plane and I was close behind.

3rd Person POV

After two days there was no sign of the girls, but Mr. Vega wasn't giving up so easily. He convinced one of the Coast Guard pilots to take him for one last search of the day. So far all they had to go on was a flare spotted by a pilot but the coordinates were in the middle of the ocean, at least by any map.

The rescue helicopter he was in was close to the coordinates but he knew he may be too late.

"Sir." The pilot got his attention. "turn your radio to channel four. You'll want to hear this."

He turned it quickly. "-anyone hear me? Is anyone there? Hello?"

Mr. Vega looked at the pilot then said into his radio, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Dad? Dad is that you?" He knew that voice.

"Tori? Tori, where are you?"  
>'We're on an island. I-I don't know where we are. A plane flew by earlier and we shot a flare. Please help."<p>

"Shoot another flare if you have one." He told her.

"Jade's shooting one."

The pilot pointed, "There it is. Off towards the right."

"Tori I'm on the way, just hang on."

Tori POV

"Tori!" Jade shouted.

I ran out to her and she pointed up. A helicopter was coming into view.

I had a Cat moment and started jumping up and down, squealing. "I told you!"

Jade ignored me and started waving her arms to get their attention.

It felt like it took forever for them to get above us. They sent down a rope ladder and stayed as still as they could. I made Jade go up first, but I wasn't far behind her. My dad pulled her into the helicopter, then he grabbed me. The second I was safely in he hugged me tight.

"Tori! Are you okay? We were so worried about you two."

"We're okay dad. Just please take us home. I miss my bed."

He let go. "Sure thing." he sat beside the pilot and I took a seat beside Jade. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

There's one more chapter, but i don't know when I'll be able to upload it because I'm going on vacation Sunday.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Epilogue

Jade POV

It'd been two weeks since Tori's father saved us. The first thing I did was take a shower, but since I couldn't wait until I was home I took one at Tori's place. She was in the second I got out. After that I was bombarded by the gang with hugs which I returned for once. I also got a new cell phone, with their help, and Tori didn't forget hers.

Beck took me home later on. On the way there he told me when I disappeared he realized how much he missed me and wanted me back. I didn't know what to tell him so I told him to let me think.

At my house my parents didn't say much, though mom did say she missed me a lot. When I tried to sleep I couldn't. Realizing I couldn't sleep without Tori, I went back to her house. She told me she couldn't sleep without me either and I slept in her bed. Don't get any ideas either, all we did was sleep.

We went to school after a few days and kids bombarded us with questions. Luckily for us Andre and Beck got them to back off. Sikowitz said it was good to have us back, which made me feel great. He's my favorite teacher.

Today the group decided to make sure we hadn't lost our touch, in acting, and were making Tori and I do different scenes.

Whenever she had an excuse she'd touch me. I didn't mind so much.

Currently we were taking a break. We'd been alternating turns in the Alphabet game (the one Sikowitz has us play). So far everyone had a turn with everyone, except Tori and I. Our scene was two friends who haven't seen each other in a long time.

While the others were talking Beck pulled me into the kitchen. "Have you thought about what I said?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have actually."

"And?"

"And my answer is no." I said.

His face fell, "Why?"

"There's...someone else." I admitted, mostly to myself.

"Who?"

"I can't say. I'm sorry Beck, what we had was good but I've liked this person for awhile now and I never even knew."

"Alright. Well… I gotta go. See you later." Beck said then walked out the front door.

I sighed and sat on Tori's couch. Andre asked, "What's wrong with Beck?"

"I turned him down." I said.

Cat and Tori went wide eyed. "What? Why?" the redhead asked.

"Let's not talk about it. Can we do the scene?"

Tori stood in front of the T. "What letter do we start from?"

"C!" Cat shouted, then giggled.

I stood beside Tori and gestured for her to start.

"Cynthia is that you?"

"Darling it's been so long! You have to tell me how you're doing!"

"Everything's great, what about you?"

"Feeling pretty good today."

"Good, I've really missed you."

"Hardly thought of me you mean."

"I always think of you."

The look in her eyes told me she wasn't acting anymore.

"Just what are you saying?"

"Kill me now if you don't understand."

"Little bit of an overreaction don't you think?"

"Maybe you should give me mouth to mouth afterwards."

"Now that would be inappropriate."

"Oh you know you want to."

"Possibly but it's my secret."

"Quit teasing."

"I Love you Tori!" I blurted.

"Ha! I win- wait what?" I had all eyes on me, but I didn't care. I pulled her to me and kissed her. She didn't hesitate on kissing back. Her hands went to my hips while mine tangled into her hair and onto her neck.

I heard Cat say, "I don't think their acting anymore."

"I think I know why Jade doesn't want Beck anymore." Rex said.

Tori pulled back just enough to look in my eyes and ask, "Did you mean it?"

I smiled. "I realized I've always felt this way, but I was subconsciously suppressing it."

"So where do we go from here?" She asked.

"You and me: dinner and a movie Friday night."

Tori's cheeks heated up. "A date?"

"One one condition."

"What?"

"You be my girlfriend."

She grinned and kissed me. I think it's safe to take that as a yes.

A/N So, that's it. This is the final chapter. Though I do have some sequel ideas...and a few other Victorious ideas (one is jori). if you want me to do more let me know! If you've followed this story from start to finish then I salute you and hope you enjoyed it as much as i liked writing it.


End file.
